paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Burned In My Memories ( chapter 1 )
Previous chapter => Burned In My Memories Prolouge COMPLETED PROJECT The pups took time out of their day to comfort him, and tell him it wasn't his fault. Marshall knew they were trying to help, but he didn't want any. A killer didn't need any help. A killer didn't need sympathy. He covered his ears as he heard the noise of his collar. Ryder was calling. As much as he wanted to just sleep, he trudged to the lookout. As he stumbled in, he managed to not knock over anyone. He could tell they were just trying to give him space, anyways. "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase barked. "Pups, there was an oil spill out by the bay, and we need to hurry before any of the sea creatures go into it!" "Oh, that'll hurt them, won't it?" Skye whimpered. Marshall sat solemnly, at least glad that he won't be on another mission. Though, why should he? He sighed to himself. "Marshall?" He instantly snapped out of it. He turned, seeing Chase's concerned face. "You zoned out, everything… alright?" The dalmatian's ears drooped a bit as he pondered the question, "Yeah. Just daydreaming. Th-thats all." He forced as much of a smile as he could manage. Chase gave him a worried look, sitting next to him. "I'm just worried. I just want you to be okay." he sighed. Marshall blinked his emotions away, "I know. I'm just…" he started, but didn't bother to finish. Chase put his paw on his shoulder, "Maybe you should take a few days off. To recollect your thoughts…" Marshall stayed silent. "I think you should-" "Chase, we'll need your megaphone to direct the sea creatures away from the spill! And fast!" "Right!" Chase shot up, starting to run to the slide. He turned back, giving Marshall an apologetic look before sliding down. Marshall sighed, plopping down onto the ground. Everyone was sort of acting as if it didn't happen. Was he dreaming? No, that doesn't seem right… He covered his eyes, hoping the next time he opened them, he'd be in his doghouse. When he did, he was staring into the face of Ryder. "A-ahh!" Marshall jumped back, skittering into the nearest wall. "Oh! Didn't mean to scare you…" Ryder walked towards him, "I just needed to talk to you, Marshall." "A-about what?" the pup regained his steadiness. Ryder sighed a bit, "I overheard you and Chase's conversation… And I feel as if you should take a break…" Marshall gave a solemn look to the floor, "I understand… I… I should just go should I?" Ryder shook his head, "No no, I didn't say any of that!" "But…" "It was hard for all of us, but we all think you were hurt the most," his leader softly explained, "just try and take a break. It'll be for the best." Marshall's ears flattened sadly, "F-fine… Fine..." Marshall hurried and ran back down to his doghouse, even with Ryder calling after him. As he crashed into his bedding, he sobbed lightly. He never felt so horrible in his life. He knew he had all the pups around him to comfort him, but he still felt alone. He was just a burden, he knew they just wanted to get him out of the way so he didn't screw up again. He growled, getting out of his doghouse. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid….! Stupid…." he hit his head against the ridge, "Stupid… Killer!" He fell back, head now aching. He looked around the isolated yard, horrified as he ran away from the lookout. Next chapter => Burned In My Memories Chapter 2 Category:Deadbitees Fics Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Shipping Stories Category:Shipping Category:Marshall Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts